


Care home Care home Couldnt care less home

by MewMew44 (orphan_account)



Series: The story of James Hathaway [1]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MewMew44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if James Hathaway didn't go to the posh boys school but instead got taken into a care home at the age of 12...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care home Care home Couldnt care less home

**Author's Note:**

> When I was a kid I loved the story of Tracy beaker and I got some of James actions and the social workers actions are from that.

What if James Hathaway was put in a care home at the age of 12 ...

James Hathaway's diary

Property of James Hathaway  
KEEP OUT!

Day 10  
Its been ten bloody days since I was taken away from home into this building they call a care home.  
Care home care home, a couldn't care less home more like.  
I have this really annoying social worker called Lyric ( What a stupid name) My nick name for her is Lyric the prick.  
Anyway she's trying to get me fostered ( Ha good luck with that !) I don't want new parents my old parents were enough.  
But knowing Lyric she will totally ignore my wishes completely and try to get me fostered with an old couple so they can get rid of me but Lyric is about to get to know James Hathaway !

 

Day 12  
Surprise Surprise Lyric the prick cant wait already to get rid of me and to add to the good news she has written an ad about me and she's only known me for 12 days!  
It better be good I have very high standards and if its rubbish ( probably is knowing her) then I'm going to kick up such a fuss that Lyric will have no choice but to let me write the add because if I must get fostered then I need to at least get decent foster parents with a heart breaking ad which will get me snapped up by the most kindest and rich people. 

 

Day 13  
WHAT A BITCH! That stupid women has written absolute crap about me !!. 

James Hathaway's ad

James Hathaway has been in care for a couple of weeks.  
He is a lively, healthy twelve year old boy who needs firm but loving care, Wealth is not considered as James is not fussy about money  
James can be a hand full but rewarding.

How can she write THAT!  
Number 1 I DO mind about wealth I need rich parents so they can spoil me rotten!!  
Number 2 I am not and I repeat NOT lively how dare she anyway that's grown up code for difficult and annoying!  
Number 3 Is the word healthy the best word she could come up with?! I know much better words e.g Amazing, Fantastic and loveable but clearly Lyric doesn't know how to use a thesaurus !  
Number 4 How can I get firm but loving care!! that women is blind as well as stupid!  
Number 5 I AM NOT A HAND FULL! The only reason why people may think I'm a hand full is because I'm a misunderstood boy who needs tender loving care.

 

Day 14  
Looks like Lyric had a bad day... and she blamed me. But it wasn't my fault. What happened was that I accidently ( on purpose) ripped my ad that she claimed to have spent two hours on but I thought it was junk mail honest!. Anyway the great news is that now Lyric has no ad so I decided to help her out my making my own.

James Hathaway is a loveable, sweet and a very rewarding 12 year old boy who has had a traumatic past.  
So he needs tender loving care and rich foster parents as James needs to be spoilt rotten to make up for his horrifying past.

See a much better ad just a shame that Lyric didn't agree but then again she has no taste!

 

Day 18  
Argggghhhhh! Lyric is really pissing me off ! she keeps trying to make me go to a science museum to meet up with some geeks interested to foster me  
NO WAY WOMEN! I would rather eat my own vomit than get fostered with them!. 

Day 20  
FOR HEAVEN SAKE WHAT PART OF NO DOESNT THAT WOMEN UNDERSTAND!. I mean I have said no about 600 times!

( Flashback)  
" James can I-"  
" I know what the question is and the answer is no no no no no and after the 600th time NO!!"

( End of flashback)  
Bloody hell how many times does a boy have to say no?

 

Day 22  
OH MY DAYS IM ABOUT TO EXPLODE!!!!! That women gets more irritating by the second! I have a feeling that soon I will be dragged out of here kicking and screaming but if that is what happens then I will make such a fuss that Lyric will have no choice but to do as I wish. 

Day 24  
RIGHT THATS IT I CANT TAKE THIS ANYMORE!!. I've decided that I need to put that women off getting me fostered for good so I'm going to meet the foster parents and I'm going to cause a bit of trouble...

Day 25  
Oh dear Lyric wasn't impressed neither were Fred and Mildred ( the foster parents) Or not my foster parents in my case. Let me explain.  
Well when I told Lyric that I wanted to meet them she nearly fainted and she smiled for the first time since I met her .  
Then when we got their I *accidently* spilt my drink on Fred's lap he wasn't happy nor angry so I decided to target Mildred.  
When we were in the planet section I farted in Mildred's face but it was her own fault she bent down because she dropped her glasses and I couldn't hold on and  
Mildred was disgusted and Lyric was beginning to get cross so I thought it was time to play my final trick.  
So when we were eating lunch I wasn't happy about the chips so I got the waiter and furiously complained at him and when he was being a bastard I started throwing chips at him Fred and Mildred were shocked and then yelled at Lyric saying that if she thought that they would take such a horrid boy then she was mistaken.  
Lyric was NOT a happy bunny but serves her right for trying to get me with those old gits. 

Day 29  
Lyric is still fuming with me about the fostering mess up but I don't care at least she's off my back hopefully for good ! 

Day 33  
Now the homesick is starting to kick in. I miss my mums roast dinners and her chocolate muffins. In fact it pains me to say it but I miss my mum I know it sounds babyish but she was the one who cared for me when dad was being a complete bastard and beating me up for no reason. But I would rather be in a couldn't care less home where you don't get beaten up than with my parents getting blamed and punished for everything even if its not my fault .

The end


End file.
